She's My Kind Of Girl
by RacingRosso
Summary: Nick/Yvonne: A collection of drabbles, not necessarily related that explore the relationship between Nick and Yvonne.
1. Those Killer Heels

**A/N: This was written purely because I wanted something fluffy to cheer me up and I love Nick and Yvonne, they're just so perfect. Their rather sweet interactions (especially at the beginning!) in last week's episode got me thinking "what if..." and this is one of the results of that thought.  
Disclaimer: Casualty belongs to the BBC – no copyright infringement intended.  
**

* * *

**Those Killer Heels**

* * *

Nick Jordan leant against the lounge doorway, watching with an amused smile as Yvonne Rippon slowly removed her heels. It had been a long, hard day for them both and he'd noticed that she'd been looking more and more pained as the day wore on. She would never admit it of course but Nick was fairly sure that the pain she'd been experiencing was down to the heels she insisted on wearing all day.

He continued to watch her silently for a few more moments before finally entering the lounge and moving over to the sofa, sitting down beside her. She glanced at him, shooting him a tiny albeit rather sleepy smile as she pushed her heels to one side and placed her feet down on the rug, immediately curling her toes into the soft chocolate coloured deep pile rug that sat in front of the sofa.

"Sore?" Nick questioned, patting his lap when she nodded. "Come on then, let's have a look."

She frowned, confused as to his motives but soon decided it was easier to do as he said. She settled back into the sofa, lifting her feet and placing them on his lap gently. He shuffled back so he was sitting on the sofa comfortably before he turned his attention to her feet. He began to gently rub the heel of her left foot, moving his fingers in firm but soothing circles.

"You're good at this." Yvonne murmured sleepily, allowing her eyes to flutter closed, the massage beginning to do the trick and relax her.

A small smile appeared on his lips at her words as he shifted his attention from the heel of her left foot to her toes, frowning as he noticed a raised lump that had formed on her big toe. "Does this hurt?" He asked softly after seeing that upon closer inspection it turned out to be a simple but probably painful blister.

Yvonne opened her eyes and shifted so she could see what he was looking at. She shrugged. "A bit, I didn't really notice it." She replied quietly as she settled back into the sofa again, resting her head against the arm of the sofa, closing her eyes again. Nick resumed gently rubbing her feet, a peaceful, comfortable silence falling over them.

"It's those killer heels you wear," he said with a grin, breaking the silence a few moments later. He applied more pressure to her foot, expertly massaging out the strains and stresses of the day.

"Mm, probably." She agreed, not having the energy to even think about disagreeing with him. She kept her eyes firmly shut, allowing herself to give into temptation and drift off to sleep, safe in the knowledge that he was right there. A small smile crept on to his face again as he heard her sleepy reply. If all it took was a simple foot rub to make her this agreeable when she was this exhausted then he was certainly going to indulge her more often.


	2. Sunset

**A/N: Ok, I don't know where all this fluff is coming from but they're just too cute and my muse didn't want to focus on anything else until this had been written. I still can't get over how adorable that watch scene was in the last episode, love it! This one is set a little bit further into their relationship. Thanks to those who reviewed/read the last one. If you like, please review as it does make me awfully happy. **

* * *

**Sunset  
**

* * *

She stood silently, a glass of red wine in one hand, the entire left hand side of her body resting against the hard wood of the shed as she gazed into the distance, taking in the stunning scene of the setting sun. The sky was a sea of different colours, fiery red, burning orange and in contrast to two bright colours, a soft purple hue was also present. They all faded subtly together, creating one vibrant splash of colour across the normally dull sky as the sun continued to make its descent behind the landscape.

"There you are. What are you doing out here?" Nick Jordan asked from the kitchen doorway as he found his girlfriend in the garden, leaning against the shed. The two of them had spent the evening together, having dinner and chatting over a bottle of wine. It had been a nice evening, a chance for them both to unwind from the stresses of their professional lives. They were both on a few days off so they had relished the opportunity to be in each other's company and be completely relaxed without the worry that one or both of their phones were going to go off and they'd get called back into work.

Nick had been washing up when he noticed that Yvonne had disappeared somewhere with her glass of wine. At first, he'd assumed she'd gone upstairs or she was in the lounge but when he'd found no trace of her in the house, he'd decided to check the garden. He'd been right in his assumption that she was out in the garden, he thought as he walked over to where she was standing but what he didn't know was why she was out here.

"Thinking." She replied softly, eventually answering his question. She moved away from the shed slightly, half turning and shooting him a small smile as she sensed him standing behind her.

"What about?" He questioned, wrapping his arms around her waist and pressing his lips against her neck in a tender kiss.

"Us." She answered simply, twirling the stem of her wine glass between her fingers.

"What about us?" He queried, resting his chin on her shoulder as he waited for her to tell him what was on her mind.

She hesitated for a few moments, continuing to twirl the glass between her fingers nervously before finally plucking up enough courage to say what was on her mind. "I love you," she said simply, waiting anxiously for his reaction to her saying those three small words for the first time. In her heart, she knew that the only reason she was so worried about his response or how he might react because she had completely and utterly fallen for him and she couldn't bear the thought of losing him.

Nick smiled against her shoulder, brushing his lips against the soft, dark fabric of the thin cardigan she was wearing before unwinding his arms from around her waist and standing up properly. He placed his hands on her shoulders, gently spinning her round so he could look into her eyes. "I love you." He said sincerely, his chocolate orbs burning into her grey ones as he spoke, wanting her to know that he meant it.

The anxious look on her face slowly dissipated as his words crashed over her. A smile began to tug at the corner of her mouth as she gazed into his eyes. She tilted her head slightly, leaning up to capture his lips with hers in a sweet kiss, completely forgetting about the wine glass in her hand. He kissed her back, his hand tangling in her dark hair as they both got lost in the moment. The sound of the glass smashing on the ground brought them back to earth quickly and they pulled apart, glancing down to see the wine glass shattered into thousands of tiny shards.

"I forgot." She offered by way of explanation, indicating to the broken glass.

He shook his head. "It doesn't matter." He reassured her, a wicked smile playing on his lips. "There's plenty more in the cupboard for you to break."

Yvonne rolled her eyes at his words, shaking her head in amused disbelief as she turned back round to continue watching the sunset. Nick smirked at her reaction and wrapped his arms back around her waist, knowing that she wasn't that angry or even particularly annoyed with him when she leant back into his secure embrace, her head resting against his chest. He dropped a gentle kiss on the top of her head apologetically, his hand seeking out hers so he could entwine their fingers.

They lapsed into a peaceful silence, neither of them feeling the need to shatter it as they stood together in the garden on a warm summer evening, watching the sun go down. It was a rare moment of peace for both of them and they were determined to hold on to it and enjoy it for as long as they possibly could.


	3. Coma

**A/N: Ok this one is a bit sadder than the previous two but I don't think I promised that they were all going to be happy haha. This was inspired by a prompt sheet that I found. As you can probably guess, the prompt was 'coma.' I have been thinking of extending it into a multi-chaptered fic but I'm not entirely sure about that idea – any comments on that very much appreciated! I wouldn't really call this a drabble as it is a bit longer but thought I'd add it into the collection anyway. Thanks to those that have read and reviewed so far and if you like this one, please review – it would make me terribly happy.  
Disclaimer: I still own nothing. No copyright infringement intended.  
**

* * *

**Coma  
**

* * *

"Nick," Yvonne Rippon reached out and brushed her hand through his dark hair gently, tears stinging the back of her eyes when he continued to lie there motionlessly, unresponsive to her touch. She hadn't been expecting him to react but somewhere in the back of her mind, there was the ever constant possibility that he was going to respond to her. When nothing happened, an overwhelming wave of emotion crashed over her as she was forced, once more, to face up to the fact that he was unconscious and no-one knew when he was going to wake up.

She was sat in a blue chair next to his bedside in the intensive care unit. He'd been there for a week now and although he was showing no signs of waking up yet, she'd been reassured by his doctor and the nurses that there were no signs that he was deteriorating which was a good sign.

"You've got to wake up," she began, her voice thick with emotion. "You've got to get better for me, I can't bear the thought of losing you." She broke off as a lone tear broke free and slid elegantly down her cheek, dropping off her chin and landing gently in her lap. "I love you, you know that, don't you?" She whispered, pressing her lips against his warm hand in a soft kiss.

She entwined her fingers with his, raising his hand from off of the bed slightly so she could rest her head on it, taking some comfort from the feel of his skin against her cheek. Her eyes filled with tears and she pressed another kiss to his hand, sniffling quietly to herself in an attempt to force the emotion back down. If she was entirely honest with herself, she hated that every time she visited him, she seemed to turn into an emotional wreck when what she felt that she really needed to do was be strong for him. When he woke up, he was going to need her and she had to be there for him rather than battling with her own emotions.

With that thought firmly in her mind, she wiped her eyes with the back of her hand and shifted slightly in the chair, moving herself so she was sitting in the chair rather than half leaning against the bed. She placed his hand back down on the covers, keeping her fingers firmly entwined with his as she shifted her gaze to his face, grey orbs taking in his appearance properly. His skin was pale, paler than she'd ever seen it and she noticed that his dark hair seemed to contrast rather violently with the pallid colour of his skin. He was lying in the centre of the bed, his arms by his sides and the sheets pooled around his waist. He had tubes, wires, various pieces of equipment attached to him – what half of it did, she wasn't sure – but she knew that the amount of equipment he was connected to wasn't good at all. His eyes were closed and his outward appearance seemed to be peaceful which comforted her slightly. Right now all she cared about was him and she hated the thought of him being in any sort of pain.

His surroundings would have been practically silent if it wasn't for the steady hiss of the ventilator that sat next to his bed, effectively breathing for him and the rhythmic beep of the heart monitor that indicated he was still with them, still fighting. That in itself gave her some hope. Other sounds were also present but she wasn't really focusing on them - preferring instead to block the whole world out - although she was aware of the sounds of the nurses in the background, talking in hushed tones as they moved between beds, checking on patients. Some were conscious but too ill to be anywhere but ITU and some, like Nick were unconscious.

Yvonne glanced at her watch after a few more moments of sitting in silence, Nick's hand grasped in hers firmly, sighing as she realised she had to leave now if she was going to make it to work in time. She knew that she couldn't put off going any longer now, she had to go if she was going to be able to take time off easily once Nick woke up so she could spend time with him. She squeezed his hand, turning her attention back to him. "I'm going to have to go." She said quietly, her tone apologetic. "I'm sorry, I wish I could stay but work's hectic at the moment. I'll be back as soon as I can, I promise." She paused for a moment, gently rubbing her thumb over the back of his hand. "I love you." She moved her hand away from his as she collected her bag from the chair it was currently sat on and hitched it onto her shoulder, glancing back at him guiltily, hating herself for leaving him.

She swallowed, pushing another wave of emotion down and moved away from his bedside, heading out of the ward, not looking back as she walked out of intensive care, pausing at the door to use the hand sanitizer. She knew that if she looked back then it would be ten times harder for her to leave him and she felt bad enough about leaving him already. She just hoped that when she came back after her shift, there might be some positive news about his condition. He had to get better, he just had to.


	4. Bowling Part 1: Convincing Nick

**A/N: Ok, this was written purely because I was in desperate need of something fluffy to cheer myself up this morning so I thought I'd do another drabble.  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything, aside from Jen, my OC, anything else belongs to the BBC.  
**

* * *

**Bowling  
****Part 1: Convincing Nick  
**

* * *

"Bowling." Yvonne Rippon smiled at her partner from her current position which was leaning against the hospital wall, hoping that she could get him to agree to the night she and a colleague of hers, Jen, had planned. They had been throwing the idea of going bowling one night around for a while now but with both of them being in the same job, it meant they had crazy shifts which were all over the place so they hadn't managed to sort anything out yet. Finally, they had a night free where neither of them were on call so they'd decided, at practically the last minute, that tonight would be a good night for bowling.

"Bowling?" Nick Jordan repeated incredulously, having not expected to be discussing bowling when she'd phoned him and told him she was on her way to the hospital because she needed to talk to him. In fact, he wasn't quite sure what he had expected but he was positive that it wasn't this.

"Yes, bowling." She rolled her eyes in exasperation, idly wondering why at that moment in time, she felt like she was talking to a child who had no concept of the game in question. "You do know what bowling is, don't you? You know where you wear those clown shoes and then you have to roll the ball down the lane and hope that it hits those annoying little pins."

Nick smirked at her explanation, curious as to why she'd referred to the pins as "annoying little pins." He knew that if he agreed to come along with them, then he'd soon find out. "Yes I do know what it is but thanks for that little insight. Remind me again why we're going?"

"Because Jen and I thought it would be a good idea. We're not working tonight and neither of us are on call tonight, I know for a fact you're free tonight as well so we thought we'd go bowling." She paused for a moment, allowing him to digest her explanation before continuing. "She's organising a couple of people and we'd thought it'd be nice if you came along as well." She finished, starting to realise that getting him to agree to go bowling with her could be harder than she'd first anticipated.

"When?"

Her smile became wider, if that was even possible, her grey orbs sparkling with mischief. He knew that look and he knew that it meant she was up to something. What, he wasn't entirely sure yet but he suspected it could have something to do with this bowling thing she wanted to go to. "About eight." She answered, hoping that he was going to come with her.

He shook his head in bemusement, still mystified by her enthusiasm for this bowling night. "Alright, I'll be there."

"Brilliant." Her tone was light, her smile still playing on her lips. "I'll pick you up, ok?" When he nodded, she shot him another small, slightly lopsided smile before leaning in for a brief kiss. The moment was fleeting and all too soon she'd pulled away from him, severing their embrace. "Thanks."

Nick frowned, his brow furrowing as he tried to work out just what he'd been thanked for. "What for?" He questioned but she simply gave him a pointed look, another quick smile and then she started to walk away, her heels clicking on the hard ground, calling back over her shoulder that she would see him tonight.

* * *

**So yeah, that's it. Part two will be posted shortly. I am really struggling with characterisation because I haven't watched Casualty for a few weeks so I'm going off what I remember about the way they interacted when they were on that date.**


	5. Bowling 2: It's harder than it looks

**A/N: Sorry it's taken me a while to get this part finished. I don't tend to write drabbles unless I'm trying to cheer myself up or get myself back into the swing of writing. Thanks to all that reviewed the last part - I'm glad you're enjoying the drabbles.  
Disclaimer: Casualty belongs to the BBC. No copyright infringement intended. **

* * *

**Bowling  
Part 2: "It's harder than it looks."  
**

* * *

"We're blaming the pins, are we?" Nick murmured in his girlfriend's ear as she returned from yet another unsuccessful attempt at actually getting the ball down the lane in something that vaguely resembled a straight line.

She glanced at him as she picked up her drink. "Yes, they're stupid."

"Well, you don't have to worry about them just yet, you've still got to work on getting the ball down the lane." Nick smirked, grinning as she slapped his chest lightly.

"Shut up." She laughed, leaning back against him as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "Anyway, you're not so good at it either."

"I'm better than you." Nick declared proudly, evidently quite pleased with this fact.

Yvonne shook her head. "Only just." She answered, shifting her gaze up to the board that held their scores. A couple of her colleagues were miles ahead of them and she had a slight inkling that they played fairly regularly but if she was entirely honest, she wasn't really bothered. It was only a bit of fun and they were all enjoying themselves. That was all that mattered.

* * *

"I beat you ma'am." Chris, one of the uniformed sergeants, informed her gleefully as he returned to his seat at the end of his turn. The scores had changed slightly in the last hour or so but not much, Nick was still just ahead of her but because Chris' go had been rather successful for him, he had moved ahead of them both, leaving her languishing at the bottom.

"Everyone's beating her." Jen piped up, a smile playing on her lips. "Even Nick."

Nick smirked at her statement from where he was standing, his arms still wrapped around his girlfriend. He was surprised that she hadn't moved away from him or anything yet – he knew that normally she didn't really go in for public displays of affection.

Yvonne rolled her eyes at their playful ribbing, knowing that if she lost spectacularly, she would never live it down. "It's harder than it looks." She said defensively, hoping that her next go would prove a little more fruitful than her previous attempts.

"It's a shame you're not a bit smaller really." Nick murmured, resting his head on her shoulder.

She frowned, wriggling out of his embrace and turning to look at him so she could see him properly. "Why?"

"Well we could pass you off as a child and get you one of those things that the kids use. You might actually be able to get the ball to hit the pins with one of those." He replied, his tone deadly serious.

A ripple of laughter ran round the group at Nick's statement with most of her officers turning to watch the couple carefully, interested as to how she would react.

"You're mean." Yvonne stated childishly as she turned her back on him, unable to stop a small smile tugging at the corner of her lips.

"Play nicely children." Jen warned, knowing instantly from Yvonne's demeanour that she wasn't as offended as she was trying to make out she was.

"I'm mean." Nick repeated, snaking his arms around Yvonne's waist again. She leant back into his embrace, watching silently as her colleagues chatted happily between themselves. All in all, she concluded, it was turning out to be a rather successful evening, even if she still had yet to learn how to hit more than a couple of pins in one go.

* * *

**There might be a part three, I'm not sure yet. They're probably spectacularly out of character ****but in my defence, it's only a bit of fun. **


	6. Sans Café

**Olá! Here's another drabble to add to the collection. Vaguely inspired by a mix of certain elements in Twenty-Four Seven (you don't need to read that to understand this) and by me re-watching Death and Doughnuts the other week – that coffee scene never gets old; so adorable!  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. Casualty belongs to the BBC – no copyright infringement intended.  
**

* * *

**Sans Café  
**

* * *

"Nick, tell me you have coffee." As he opened the door, he was greeted by an exhausted and stressed out looking Yvonne Rippon. She gave him a small albeit tired smile and stepped round him, heading into his house without saying another word.

"Hello to you too." Nick muttered sarcastically as he pushed the door shut behind her and then followed her through to the kitchen to find her going through his cupboards in search of coffee. She wasn't going to find any – he hadn't been shopping yet which meant that his stocks of essential items were rather low. He wondered whether it was best to tell her or let her discover the lack of coffee in his house in her own time. "I don't think I've got any in yet." He told her a few moments later, deciding that it was kinder to put her out of her misery.

She turned to look at him, confusion etched across her delicate features. He always had coffee.

"I haven't had chance to go shopping yet – I'll go tomorrow and get some." He explained, realising as the words left his lips that this piece of information probably wasn't going to make her feel any better.

"You haven't seriously drunk the whole jar of coffee in..." she paused, trying to remember the last time he had bought a fresh jar. It hadn't been that long ago, that much she was sure of – she had a vague memory of going shopping with him at one point but she couldn't remember when that had been – so when she had decided that she had gone long enough without coffee and she was in dire need of it, her knowledge of Nick's coffee supply had been the deciding factor in whether she went to buy her own or not. That and the fact that he was closer.

"Two weeks." He filled in the gap in her memory for her, an amused smile playing on his lips. "You came with me remember? Never taking you shopping again."

"I wasn't that bad." Yvonne protested. "Anyway, two weeks? You haven't seriously drunk the whole jar in two weeks, have you?"

"Well, you've been here since then and you _seriously _deplete my coffee supply." Nick answered, shrugging his shoulders nonchalantly as he attempted to justify the lack of coffee in his house to her. "Haven't you got any at home?"

"No," she grumbled, leaning back against the kitchen counter. "I probably could have gone to the shop to get some but you were closer so I thought I'd come and borrow yours." She swiftly pre-empted his next question with a cheeky smile.

"Except that there's none for you to steal." He pointed out, easily highlighting the flaws in her plan to steal his coffee.

She raised her eyebrows at him. "I wasn't expecting that, you always have coffee." She stated, walking over to where he was standing and taking his hand, entwining her fingers with his. He squeezed her fingers gently, his free hand going to rest on her waist lightly.

"Have they finally banned you from the coffee machine at work then?" Nick inquired suddenly, realising that he had no idea why she was coffee-less. "Is that why you needed to steal my coffee?"

Yvonne laughed, grey eyes sparkling with amusement. "No, not yet." She answered, launching into an explanation as to why she needed his coffee. "It's broken and the only alternative is the vending machine but I don't know what they put in those things but it certainly isn't coffee. I haven't had time to do anything today other than literally drown in a mountain of paperwork that is just waiting to fall over and crush me so therefore I've been coffee-less for hours and my head's about to explode."

He chuckled at her over-exaggerated account of the whole situation which did nothing other than earn him an icy glare from his girlfriend who evidently didn't find anything about it funny. "Death by paperwork, eh?"

"If the lack of coffee doesn't finish me off first." She muttered darkly, missing the small strangled snort of laughter that escaped from him.

Nick smothered yet another laugh that rose up inside of him at her words, not wanting to irritate her any more than she already was. If this was what a lack of coffee did to her, then he was quite sure that he wasn't going to let his coffee supplies run low again in the future. It would be a sort of preventative measure, in case this situation – or a similar one – ever happened to arise again.

"I think it'll take a little more than a lack of coffee to finish you off." He muttered, sliding his arm around her waist properly so that he could pull her firmly into his arms. Yvonne leant into his embrace instinctively, her head dropping on to his chest. He pressed several small kisses in her hair, his hand rubbing in soothing circles over her back as they stood there, content in each others' company.

A while later – neither of them were quite sure exactly how long they had been standing there for – Nick broke the embrace and looked at her, resting his hands on her shoulders gently. "But if it'll shut you up, I'll get you coffee."

* * *

**I quite like writing stressed out, caffeine deprived Yvonne it seems. What do you think? Love it? Hate it? Feel free to let me know! Thanks for reading – hope you liked it.**


End file.
